Motorcycle
by Russet.And.Topaz.Pandemonium
Summary: This is About Seth and the girl he imprinted on, Delilah. Everything is fine until a group of vampires come along intent on destroying all werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is most likely a one shot about Seth imprinting. I hope you all will like it. It will probably move a little fast in the beginning. Delilah family is part of the Black line. This will start off Two years later. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1**:

Delilah's POV (I love that song, "Hey there Delilah."!)

I walked slowly into my new high school on the La Push reservation in Forks, Washington. It was hard enough being a senior, especially in a new school. I would definitely fit in, unlike my school in New York, being half Indian and half white. I was disappointed when I found out that they did not have a basketball team since I was on an all star team in New York. I wonder why my Dad had decided send me here to live at my Uncle's house. There probably wouldn't be any parties around here to go to, but I guess I could get used to that. I believe that you could get used to anything if you tried. I was glad to be able to see my cousin again. He was always so much fun to hang out with even with being two years older than me. I looked around for the front office and read a sign that said FRONT OFFICE, and knew I was heading to the right place. I stepped in to the spacious room.

"Excuse me but I am new here. Where do I sign in?" I stood with my hand on my hip looking at the wall aimlessly.

"Name please?" The lady was short and stocky. I was taller than her by a head being 6'0.

"Delilah Black." She handed me a few papers and my schedule and I was off to my first class. I have always been attractive in a different way, so I was used to attention. I took my papers to Mr. Barkshy and he pointed to an empty seat next to a huge, at least 6'5, boy named Seth; he looked more like a 25 year old. He smiled at me and looking dreamy eyed at me. The attention was starting. I smiled back and then focused on the teacher either though I didn't have to. I didn't mine the lecture considering I could walk into a class and get an A. After class, I gathered my things I started for the door when Seth caught my attention.

"Would you like to go to a bonfire with me this weekend at the beach?" He was pretty cute and I really wasn't looking forward to being at home this weekend, so I said yes. That lightened my mood considerably. The rest of the day went by in a blur and at the end of the day I found Jacob's car and saw him standing there waiting.

"Hey, how was your first day at school?" This was one of the rare times he wasn't with Bella. (AN: After Bella saved Edward, she chose Jacob. The war was still fought with the same outcome. Jacob is not in high school; h just wanted to pick Delilah up.)

"Good I guess some guy named Seth asked me to a bonfire this weekend."

"Seth Clearwater?"

"Yes, I think why?"

"Oh nothing, and he smiled to himself, he must know something that I didn't."

Jacob's POV

It was obvious that the only way Seth would have asked anyone to a bonfire was that he imprinted. This was going to be interesting.

Delilah's POV

When I got home, I started on the small amount of homework I had to do and grabbed a quick snack. Jacob had left to go see Bella and my uncle was fishing with Charlie. The small front room seemed even tinier without anyone there. I picked up my stuff and went to the beach on Jacob's motorcycle that I learned how to drive two years ago when I came to visit. The beach always seemed to clear my head. Today was a rare day that it was not raining and was actually a little sunny. I parked the motorcycle and started walking around when I saw Seth and a few other people that I didn't know. He saw me and immediately came over to me.

"Hey Delilah!" He looked like he was in love with me. I have never been in love though. Sure I have had boyfriends; actually I have had more boyfriends than I could count on my 10 fingers.

"Hey Seth!" I realized that I was actually glad to see him as he was to see me.

"We were just about to run a race, want to watch?"

"Sure!" They lined up and when some guy said to go, they were off. I had never seen someone run that fast before in my life. Seth won, but it was very close. He came and sat down next to me; he wasn't even panting. The other boys let. Our arms touched and I realized that his skin was very hot.

"You're hot!" I said before realizing what I said

"Thanks!"

"What I meant was, you're skin is on fire!"

"Oh, do you really want to know why?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you remember the Quileute legends, right? I am a-a-a werewolf." He looked green

"Okay, now seriously, why are you so warm?" He had a sense of humor I now realized.

"I am a werewolf!" H said it with more caution this time. I think he was serious. If he was, then the legends are true.

"Prove it!"

"Okay, don't be scared." He went to the woods and what seemed 10 minutes later, he emerged. Well, I think it was him. A furry wolf came towards me slowly. I walked over to him, surprisingly unscarred, and petted him. He licked my hand.

"Eww! Stop licking my hand Seth!" He ran away and a few minutes later, Seth came back.

"Okay, now I believe you. This is different from the gang bangers that I am used too." I laughed and he laughed too.

"So who else is a werewolf? Why do you like me so much? Are there vampires too?" I was rambling.

"Well, Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry, and I are werewolves. I like you so much because I imprinted on you; you remember imprinting from the stories, right? There are vampires too." He looked at me like I should be scared of him. "Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, with time I will be fine. It is a lot to take in at once."

"I know, but you were going to find out at the bonfire anyways."

"So what are the bonfires like?" I missed going to parties in New York.

"Eventful, there is always food and music." Sounded like fun. I hugged him and went to the motorcycle.

Seth's POV

I watched her as she walked away. She was very pretty. She had long, black layered hair with wispy bangs and a pink strip of color. She always had black eyeliner but not enough to look skanky. She as tall and skinny, but she always wore heels anyways and I thought that showed confidence. She had worn a small blue summer dress and a coat; it looked really good on her. I was glad that she finally knew my secret.

Delilah's POV

I walked into the house and Jacob was sitting with Bella at the table. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Bella, Hey Jacob! I was wondering if I could talk to you about something I found out about from Seth." I was curious to why he had never told me he was a werewolf.

"You can talk about it in front of Bell, she already knows." That was weird her knowing.

"So, you are a werewolf?" I sounded weak, which is strange because I am known to be strong.

**Authors Note: I love leaving stories off at random parts. Please R&R. **


	2. Wreck

Author's Note: Hope Y'all Like it, please R&R. I was also thinking; Jacob and Seth aren't related are they?

Chapter 2:

Delilah's POV

"Yep, I am a werewolf!" Jacob sounded so casual saying it and Bella didn't even glance away from her homework.

"Is that why you were smiling when I told you Seth asked me to the bonfire?"

"Yep! I am finally glad you know, because it is hard keeping things from you."

"Okay, why couldn't you tell me before, we are family." This was making my blood boil all of the sudden.

"Let Seth explain the rules, I don't feel like it now."

"Bull, why can't you tell me?" I don't know why I am getting so worked up over this.

"Because... You…Just…Don't…understand!" Jacob was shaking and Bella started to calm him down.

"Jacob, please calm down! Let's go take a walk, just you and me. Come on!" Bella was scared of him getting angry for some reason. They walked outside and I stomped to my room. Who cares if he gets mad? I thought he always told me everything? What happened to that? Stupid Jacob! I lay across my too-small-bed and stared out the tiny window. Jacob and Bella were kissing. Ewe! I finally got a chance to think through the day. It had been an eventful day at that. Did Seth imprinting mean we were destined to get married? There were a lot of questions that I needed answered and with Jacob mad at me I have no body to talk to besides…Wait a minute I could talk to Seth. He would do anything for me, right? I grabbed my Jacket and the keys to the motorcycle and headed at the door. _I hope he is at the beach. _My instincts told me that he was. I pulled up to the beach and sure enough, there he was.

"Hey Seth!" He was there with, I think, Embry and Quil.

"Hey Delilah! What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to someone." I hated being vulnerable

"Well, I am always here for you, but that just sounded really cheesy didn't it?"

"Yeah, a little, but that is good to know. Could we go somewhere a little more private?" I said gesturing towards the other two freakishly large dudes.

"Yeah, let's take a walk. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I was hoping we could talk about you imprinting."

"We could talk about that, what do you want to know?" I decided to spit it out.

"Are we destined to get married because you imprinted on me?"

"Well, yes and no. We are meant to be together but we don't have to if you don't want to." He looked apologetic.

"Who doesn't want to marry a werewolf?" I asked with a smile plastered on my face. He smiled too and leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. It was quick and sweet.

"Wow!" I sound really stupid right about now.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Why did Bella feel like she had to calm Jacob down when he was shaking?" He looked at me a little strangely before answering.

"He would have turned right there." I felt my jaw drop.

"Oh, I feel so bad now." I admitted out loud. He took my hand in his.

"Don't, you did not know!" He seemed offended that I felt bad about it. We turned around and started to head back.

"You are too kind." I said sheepishly.

"I agree." He said and laughed at the same time. He then swept me off my feet, literally and picked up the pace.

"What was that for?"

"It is about to rain so I have got to get you to your motorcycle and you were walking slowly."

"Hey! Just because I am not like 6'9, doesn't mean I walk slowly."

"I am sorry; do you want me to put you down?"

"No, I like it right here." I giggled, wait was that me who just giggled. I think it was. I think I was falling head over heels for this one. He rushed me to the motorcycle and told me to hurry because it was going to rain soon. I started it up with a breeze and drove off. I turned a curve way to fast and my bike served out of control. Before I could think, I was flying across the air and hit the ground with a thud and hat it the last thing that I remember.

Waking up:

I heard voices all around me. _Is she going to be alright? When is her dad getting here? _I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge. I had to try harder; I hated when people worried about me. I tried to move my right arm but it wouldn't budge. Humph! I finally got my eyes open and all eyes stared at me. I was in a very bright hospital with a lot of sunlight. I couldn't be in La Push could I?

"You're awake! I am so sorry for telling you to hurry! This is my entire fault!"

"No-n-o, It …is" I took a breath, which was hard considering all the tubes in me, "It's not you…fault."

"Oh, Delilah! You. Are. Awake." That was my… Dad! Why was he here from New York?

"Hey Dad, Where am I?"

"You are in a hospital in California, silly."

"Why?"

"Your injuries were too serious for the hospital in La Push. You have major injuries." I then remembered my immobile right arm.

"Am I paralyzed?"

"Oh, honey, no, well you have temporary immobility of your right side." He looked at my shocked expression. "It will just take a few weeks of physical therapy. Why don't I let the doctor explain? Someone buzz the doctor!" Seth took the moment of my father's absence to kiss my forehead. The doctor entered the crowded small room.

"What's up doc.?"

"A lot, you have a broken leg, a broken arm, many contusions, minor spinal cord injuries, and bruises covering every inch of your body." Seth flinched hearing this. Crap I was beat up. I moved my left arm to my head and sure enough there were stitches. I felt very droopy.

"What day is it?"

"Sunday" I have been out for 6 days, no way. That meant that I had missed the bonfire

"I missed the bonfire."

"We ended up canceling it. There will be more, trust me." Then Seth laughed.

Author's Note: That was sort of a short one and it was left off randomly, ooh. Please R&R.


End file.
